The Craft II: New Beginnings
by Su Kaimu
Summary: Sarah moves across the country to escape her past, only to have it catch up with her in some way.
1. 4 dead in Oh Hi Oh

: I do not own the movie The Craft, nor do I own Matthew Sweet's song "Dark Secret". If I did, do you think I would be writing ~_fanfiction_~ of all things? And go ahead and flame me. After years of emotional abuse I am immune to it, so if you want to belittle yourself because it makes you feel big, by all means go ahead. Everyone else, including I, will be laughing at your failure of being a big debauched autocrat (Bad bully). But CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed though, considering that I wrote this in the middle of the night. Also tell me if I should continue this too, all I need is 5 nice reviews, please. :  
  
* …* == Means someone's thoughts  
  
_"You are sickened by the weakness, of a heart that's filled with fear…"_  
  
"And if the world won't understand you, you can make it disappear," a late teenage girl whispered sadly as she rested her head against the car window. Her reddish locks of hair caressed her cheek softly as she shifted to stare into her reflection's eyes, only to be met disheartening green ones that barely acknowledge the beautiful landscape that were passing by. She touched the glass window, murmuring "Why do these things always happen to me?"  
  
"What was that Sarah?" he father asked her, his eyes flickering to look at her through the mirror as Sarah's stepmother turned in the passenger seat to look at her.  
  
Sarah turned to face the windshield, where she was able to see that her stepmother Jenny was frowning at her lack of response.  
  
"Sarah, I know it's hard on you right now. The pass few years you had to go through what no one should go through at your age. Your father and I think it's a good idea to start over, a fresh new start." Jenny quietly pleaded to the teenager in the backseat.  
  
Crossing her arms, Sarah looked back at the window. "How many times do I have to start over? How many times must I run away from my problems?"  
  
Sensing more disagreement coming, Sarah's father decided to interrupt, "So Sarah, how do you like the scenery?"  
  
"Its fine, I guess, even though I don't know which state we are in at the moment."  
  
"Ohio, we're in Southern Ohio. You'll love it here. My sister says in the fall it's the most enchanting place you could be and the winter is just magical. You've been here before, haven't you John?" Jenny replied in place of her husband John, who just nodded.  
  
"So, we're moving from LA all the way to a no named cow town in Southern Ohio, where are going to live with your relatives, Jenny, which I have never met before? Great." _*My life is so over. *_  
  
"Its not a cow town, and it does have a name. You'll like Cathy and Andy, plus they have a son who's a little older then you, so you will know some people in the school you'll be going to."  
  
"Hanging out with your nephew's friends, which will get me my own friend real quick and what is your nephew Giles like?"  
  
Jenny let out an irritable sigh; "I haven't seen _Mills_ in a few years, but from what I heard he is an upstanding young man with his whole future ahead of him."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sarah resumed her task of staring into nothingness through the window, but it wasn't her reflection staring back at her. Grinning at her was the face of her former friend turned enemy who seemed to enjoy the fear in Sarah's face.  
  
"Hey, Sarah, whatcha doin'? Did ya miss me?"  
  
A single word escaped Sarah's lips before the world went black.  
"Nancy."


	2. Where the fluff is Gallipolis? I would h...

: I would like to thank **a reader, starr and Celestial Vision for reviewing. Now, this chapter makes no sense, so go ahead and flame it. Burn it, please, since this is my first real fanfiction story. Also ****ALL chapters are bound to have cussing. Oh, and any character that was not in the movie ****THE CRAFT are mine unless I state otherwise. :**

  
* *( These mean someone's thoughts  
  
~ ~( These mean emphasizing

The throbbing of her head greeted Sarah as she awoke, squinting slightly against the fading light of the sun. Her eyes widen when she realized that she was no longer in the car and that she was lying on the ground in the middle of a forest.

            "What the hell?" she moaned as she sat up, wincing as her bones popped and rocks dug through her clothing. She ran a hand through hair, absently picking out dead grass and leaves that she acquired during her time on the ground. Studying her surroundings, she guessed by the position of the sun it was late evening, for it was over the treetops. She also denounced that she had no clue where she was and that she was alone.

            "Good work Sherlock," she mumbled to herself, "How am I going to get _out?" After she stood up she started to brush off her clothes, sending mists of dirt flying off her blue blouse and into the air._

            "I bet I have ticks crawling on me." She wrinkled her nose as she walked a few feet from her 'bed' to some briar bushes. Seeing no opening, Sarah turned around to see that she was enclosed in a small clearing, guarded by thick briars. Unless she was willing to risk being mutilated by their thorns, she had no way of passing them into the forest. _*This can't be happening. Wish I didn't decide on wearing a skirt.*_

            "**DAD!**** JENNY! ARE YOU OUT THERE? PLEASE, HELP ME! Please someone help me." Her sudden screaming startled a flock of birds that were starting to nest for the night. Squawking, they flew away for a quieter area. Sarah watched them disappear while listening to the stillness of the forest, the echoing silence.**

            "Silence doesn't echo, though."

            Sarah was about to try calling for help again when a soft voice stopped her.

            "Silence echoes, for it's the voices of the forest answering its children's cries. It is answering your cries."

            Sarah turned around to see the woman from the occult shop in L.A., who tried to help her when her coven wanted her dead. Looking at her now, Sarah blinked a couple times, for the vanishing light illuminated the woman until she had the likeness of an angel.

            "What do you mean, Ms. Lirio? The forest is answering me?" Sarah inquired bewildered. _*How in hell did she get her?*_

            "The forest is Earth, and the Earth is the mother to all. She helps those who will listen."

            "And I listen."

            "Yes, you have deeper ties to her than most. You know her, felt her, respect her, and very importantly understand her as much as we mortals can. For that, she will answer questions that she deems to be important. But do not depend on her, Sarah, for she will not get rid of your problems."

            Sarah glanced skeptically at Lirio before studying the briar bushes closely. "So, if I ask the forest for a way out, it could or could not answer me?" 

            "Yes, to find a way out of this problem, even if it is a minor one. But it might help unless it is significant."

            Slapping her arms on her side, Sarah realized another problem. "Just how am I going to ask…?" When she turned around, Lirio vanished.

            "You just ask." Lirio's voice echoed quietly through the woods, surprising Sarah to where she jumped slightly.

            "Okay, just ask…" She stared up into the navy blue sky, "Please, help me find a way out of here."

            Sighing, she looked towards the briars, discovering that an opening had appeared in front of her. She took a few timid steps forward until she was on the other side.

            "Thank you." With the utterance of those words, a soft breeze stirred the leaves in the nearby trees as if say _*Your Welcome*._

      Sarah smiled slightly as she studied the scenery, enjoying the scents that drifted to her nostrils. The tang of earth was strong, untouched by human civilization and the harmful chemicals man had made. No, just nature at its finest moment. A twig snapped from behind, but nothing was to be seen when Sarah turn around. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued on her journey through the forest.

            Touching a near by tree, Sarah was surprised of how smooth it felt despite its rugged appearance. Tracing her fingers over the cracked bark, Sarah stared up at the leaves that created a great canopy above her. Shades of purple peaked through the dark, glossy foliage, reminding her it was getting dark soon. As she was pulling away, her fingers caught an odd engraving in the tree, as far as she could tell it wasn't natural. Sarah turned around, only to be shocked of what it said.

                                    **RUN SARAH RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN.**

            It looked like it was there for years, but she knew it hadn't been there seconds before. Sarah stepped closer to inspect it, but as her hand touched the impression, the wind blew it away.

            Sarah backed quickly away, her eyes darting to every tree and bush, waiting for something to jump out. With a low howl, the wind picked up and intensified it volume, the trees shuddered as Sarah covered her ears.

            "Stop, stop, **_stop." She chanted over, trying to create the windstorm to cease. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sarah violently shook her head side to side, but the wailing delved into her skull and into her brain. As she was about to scream, a strong hand gripped her wrists, twisting it away from her head and causing her to open her eyes._**

            "**What do you want with me?" Sarah yelled when she realized it was no other than Nancy who held the tight grip on her. She managed to twist away, turning back to glare at her former friend. She looked just like she did the first time Sarah met her.**

            "I know you did this! Where are my Dad and Jenny?" Clenching her fists, Sarah made a threatening step towards the other girl.

            "I honestly have no idea where they are, Sarah, and I'm not doing anything. But you have to get out of here." Nancy grabbed Sarah's arm and started to drag her away, the winds getting fiercer, tearing leaves off branches. Sarah struggled slightly, her hair wrapped around her face to where she was spitting it out of her mouth.

            Lodging her boot under some tree roots, Sarah managed to get Nancy to stop, "**NO! You tried to kill me, unless you have forgotten."**

            "Look here, if you want to be left behind than go right ahead. I thought I would be nice and help you so that thing back there won't get you." Nancy pointed to part of the forest behind them. Darkness settled in quickly during the few minutes, but Sarah could see a shape moving swiftly in the trees. _*It must have been following me.*_

            "Okay, lead the way."

            After a few minutes, they we walking/running/tripping through the forest in complete darkness, and Sarah had fallen so many times it wasn't even funny. The wind had died down, letting Sarah hear what seem to be either dogs howling or wolves, or maybe it was something different. _*Uh, I don't even want to know.* (**Author Note: I'm going to tell you its coyotes, because I feel like telling someone.)**_

            "Where are we going?" Sarah asked, her eyes sweeping over the darkness of the wooded area, trying to spot what was near that creepy tree a ways back.

            "'Where are we going?' I'll tell you where, someplace that will get you out of here before you die. Good enough?" Nancy angrily swatted at some branches that she accidentally ran into and for spite she pulled Sarah into them to.

            "Arrg, where is it? Do you hear water?" Questioning Sarah, Nancy paused long enough to allow Sarah to detangle herself from the branches.

            "I…"

            "Shut up, I think I hear it." Sarah rolled her eyes as she was tugged along.

            Soon, a loud noise of rushing water filled the air as the duo approach what looked like a giant whirlpool, in the middle of the forest with a stream pouring into it from the sky.

            "What's going _on? Nothing is making sense here and you are supposed to be in the mental hospital." Sarah yelled over the roar of the water, stepping a little closer to the eddy._

            Nancy walked behind Sarah, "Jeez, can't you tell this is a dream? As for the loony bin, I was in it."

            "You were in it? What do you mean?" Sarah spun around to see whether or not Nancy was going to answer her questions.

            "Yah, I was in it and I died. Some damn nurse over dosed me, the fucking bitch. Now stop the stupid questions and jump in the water." Nancy lent over to put her face in Sarah's. "Now."

            "What? Are you **_crazy?" __*Wait, she was in the mental hospital…*_**

_            Nancy grinned sinisterly. Before Sarah could blink, Nancy pushed her back as hard as she could. Sarah started to scream as she felt the wind rush past her before she splashed into the water. She struggled to keep her head above, but the water was to powerful, and before she went completely under she hear Nancy shout._

            "Ask the Shadow for help but stay away from the Darkness." _*Don't want to **know.***_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Sarah gasped and bolted up, banging her head against something hard, causing her to fall back. In the background she heard something fall and someone moan, cursing in a strange language. When the pain subsided, she cracked one eye open, seeing the worried faces of her Dad and Jenny she sat up and smiled slightly.

            "Hey, was I out long?" Her eyes wandered around the room she was in, apparently the living room of the house. It was an expensive one at that, big television, crystal figurines everywhere and the leather couch she was sitting on.

            "Thank God you're alright. We thought that you just fallen asleep, but when we reached Cathy and Andy's place you wouldn't wake up. Mills was the only one home at the time, and we were about to take you to the hospital until Mills took out the smelling salts. That's when you jumped up and smack your head against Mills'. Mills, are you alright?" Sarah's dad John explained to her as Jenny patted Sarah's face.

            Looking on the floor, Sarah saw a young man with brown hair sprawled on the floor holding his nose. He waved his hand at them, signaling that he was okay before opening is gold-brown eyes and smiled at Sarah.

"Hello Sarah Bailey. I'm Mills Birman, and let me welcome you to Gallipolis."


	3. In the darkness he waits

Awww! You people are so nice! I got reviews! I've been really busy with school and I have summer classes. But I have ninety minutes to kill between them so I'll try to work on the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft grass gave way underneath the weight of a small creature; its beady eyes peered intently into the night in hopes that predators were somewhere else. Seeing none, it crept ever so slowly forward, dragging its tail behind. An unusual scent had filled the air awhile ago and the creature came to investigate. Was it food? Was it a dead animal? Or was it a foe? Whatever it was, the creature's brain decided that it must go to it, despite the dangers. Scurrying over a branch, the brute's nose twitched slightly; the odd smell still hung in the air, but there was a new one… and it was closer. Eagerly, it ran through the underbrush until its paws hit a hard surface.

Pacing back and forth, the little fiend's mind drew up a blank on what it was standing on. The smell rose up from the ground, causing a sick feeling inside of the animal. It was the first, not the new one it hoped to find. As it pondered over this, the ground began to shake. A horrible rumbling noise came through the air when a pair of glowing eyes fell upon the small beast.

The eyes! Those hideous eyes! Glowing bright yellow filled with malice and evil as it came towards the other animal. The owner of those eyes roared as it sped up, but the little being could do nothing but stare into the eyes while it open its mouth to let out a piecing screech…

"Whoohoo! That's four 'possums so far! Ain't this fun Allie?" a teenage boy shouted from behind the steering wheel, grinning from ear to ear as he tried to keep control of his truck. The person he was addressing, Allie, sat stock still on the passenger side with her hands gripping the dashboard like insanity had on King James.

"Mike! Please, slow down. You'll get us both killed!" squealed the blond girl as the vehicle almost veered into a ditch. The brown haired boy just laugh.

"Awl, come on! This is fun! Admit it!" he managed to bring the truck under control while Allie relaxed slightly.

"How long will it take to get to my house now?" Smoothing her hair down, Allie glanced over at Mike with a perturbed look on her face.

"Hmmm, I'm guessin' five minutes or so. What? You don't like my company?"

"Ick, like, as if."

Smiling, Mike was about to say something when he slammed on the breaks, throwing both of them forward.

"Shit, man, did you see that. Oh my god, what was that?" The blood from Mike's face drained as he stared wide eyes ahead.

"See what? God, what is your problem?"

Shaking his hand at the road in front of him, Mike quickly started to look all around him as if what he saw would jump at them any minute.

"There was this… thing that just ran across the road. It was big, it looked almost like a human but I could tell it wasn't. It ran into that field over there." He pointed to the right side of the truck towards an overgrown meadow, surrounded by trees. 

Allie bit her lip, "The Huffman Moors?" she inquired and Mike slowly nodded.

"Let's go check it out."

"Are you crazy? Like, something freaky just, like, ran into the Moors and you want to see what it was?!"

The truck started moving forward as Mike pressed the gas pedal, completely ignoring Allie's protests. Soon they came to a low spot where the truck could easily go over into the meadow.

When she heard the sounds of the overgrown grass swishing against her door, Allie let out a whimper.

"Please, Mike, I want to go home."

"Don't worry Allie, I just want to see what that thing was and then we'll take off."

They sat there for a few minutes, their eyes strained to see beyond the headlights. Turning to the boy, Allie began saying, "Mike, lets like, just go…"

"Shhh!" Grabbing her shoulder, Mike pointed out ahead of them.

In the distance they could see a dark figure walking through the grass towards them, but at an angle where the light only illuminated it's outline.

"Dammit! Its Brian! God damn sonava bitch is trying to scare the crap out of us." Turning off the engine and headlights, Mike jumped out of truck and ran to the other person.

"Brian, you better run boy 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass!" then he simply disappeared into the darkness.

Back in the truck, Allie shifted slightly in her seat. She had heard Mike threaten this Brian boy and hoped that he would soon return. But after a few minutes of silence, she began to worry. 

Timidly rolling down the window a few inches, she called out to Mike.

"Mike?" no answer, "Mikes?" silence, "Michael?" no response. To say she was scared would be an understatement.

Fumbling with her seatbelt, she scooted over to the driver's side.

"God, I wish I took Driver's Ed." She turned the key away from her, allowing the vehicle to roar.

"Headlights, headlights, where is that headlight thing?" She searched the entire dashboard with no luck until she saw in big, bold letters **HEADLIGHTS: PULL KNOB**.

She slapped her forehead and pulled.

Nothing. She saw no Mike or 'Brian', just the grass waving in the wind. Panicking, Allie looked everywhere for her friend.

"Mike? Mike?"

Suddenly something smashed against the windshield causing her to scream a little before it registered what it was, then she couldn't stop screaming.

It was Mike, On the windshield. With no head, cut open from the chest down, and his ribs were missing. She watched in horror as the blood ran down the glass. Turning to the door, Allie saw something move outside of the truck. Before she could react the door was torn away.

A pair of large hands grabbed her face, and before her head was ripped from her body she heard a deep, demonic laugh fill the air. Then nothing.


End file.
